diehohenreichefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Epilog
Glücklich geht die Kampagne zuende. Man macht Kompromisse. Wegerecht zu den heiligen Stätten in der Nordmark wird gewährt, der Frieden bleibt gewahrt. Die gefiederten Priester und die Herren des Eisens sind zufrieden. Die Feuer in den Gipfelschmieden werden gelöscht, das Banner of the Krig Rune wird nicht gehisst. Das Volk der riesenhaften Nordlandbarbaren, die es nicht ertragen können auf Dauer das Haupt vor einer Frau zu beugen (hatte ja bei Eurer ersten Begegnung mit denen herausgearbeitet, dass Frauen in deren Gesellschaft normalerweise nichts zu sagen haben) ziehen sich in den folgenden Monaten in die Eisigen Weiten jenseits der Greifensteiner Nordgrenze zurück. Es ist aber auch nicht auszuschließen, dass der Wintergott Vatun, der eine Verweichlichung seiner Schäfchen fürchtete, hier seine Hand im Spiel hatte. Wie dem auch sei, für die Region und für die Lande im wilden Bergland der Dyle hatte sich alles zum besseren gewendet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5u9glfqDsc Ihr werdet natürlich noch in Skardaburgh der Hauptstadt des Reiches mit umfassenden Ehrungen überhäuft. Unter Cello „Fanfaren“ der beiden Euch mittlerweile allzu gut bekannten Barden zieht Ihr in die Große Halle ein. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MRff-ImceY Aberhunderte von Würdenträgern erheben sich von ihren Sitzgelegenheiten und begleiten Euren Weg zum Thropodest mit Beifall. Dort wird jedem von Euch vor dem gesammelten Argyller Adel für Eure Verdienste um das Land und um den Frieden in der Region gedankt, und von der jungen Königin schwere Ehrenmedallien aus einem silbernem Material, allem Anschein nach Platin, umgehängt und Euch die Hände von in herzlichster Weise von Richter und Lordprotector geschüttelt. Kameratechnischer Schnitt in die Katakomben unter der Halle: Johannes Schnöckedöcke, glatzköpfiger und vierschrötiger Sondergesandter zur besonderen Verwendung im Sold des „Diplomatischen Dienstes“ der Hohen Reiche wuchtet das letzte von vielen hundert Fässern einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit an Ort und Stelle. Er wischt sich kurz den Schweiß von der Stirn und zückt dann Feuerstein und Stahl. Im letzten Moment zuckt sein Blick hoch. Er drückt seinen Zeigefinger aufs linke Ohr, so als würde er dadurch besser hören können: „Abbrechen? Warum? Eine solche Gelegenheit kommt doch nicht wieder….. Sehrwohl Eure graue Eminenz, ich verstehe…(eine längere Pause)...Ja….Ja, gut… Dann möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht versäumen, Eurer Eminenz noch meine tiefempfundenen Glückwünsche auszudrücken.“ Erleichtert steckt Schnöckedöcke den Feuerstein weg. Lächelnd und scheinbar sehr beschwingt verlässt er das Gewölbe. In diesem Sinne: When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeZIKgs0El8 Hier noch der Link auf den Hellblade 2 Trailer. Kopfhörer auf, Lautstärke auf maximal, das ist der Hammer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7im9BFEHzEs Epilog: Die Leichen der gefallenen Helden, aber auch die Leichen des Mönches Medwynn und des Barden (der von den Henninga kurzerhand hingerichtet wurde) wurden nach Altvätersitte verbrannt und vom Winde verweht. Kameraschnitt auf den Funeral Pyre: Ein Nordlandbarbaren - Kind, das offensichtlich ein Eigenbrötler ist, stochert in der Asche und fördert eine goldene Metallkugel interessanten Aussehens hervor. Einem Totenschädel gleich, so groß wie eine Männerfaust, wobei auf vier Seiten des Schädels bunte Edelsteine eingesetzt sind. Eine Stimme aus dem off: „Junger Krieger, gib mir die Kugel. Ich werde Dich reich belohnen.“ Der kleine Kleine dreht sich überrascht um, und schreit dann aus ganzer Lunge: „NEIN!!! Du kannst das nicht haben, das MEIN Ball, Du hässlicher Opa!“ und rennt dann zornig aber unbehelligt von dannen. Kategorie:Abenteuer